


The Pet of Marmora

by Smutslug



Series: The Pet of Marmora Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Gangbang, M/M, Pet Shiro, Pet slave, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Toys, Ulaz makes Shiro into the Blades' pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Shiro is the Blades of Marmoras favorite pet.Based on this lovely piece by kickingshoes: http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/166626538697/we-drew-this-during-a-discord-convo-based-on-this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my typical writing, but I wanted to make something simplified to illustrate Shiro's simpler pet-like mind.  
> Kickingshoes work was such a turn on for me so I just had to get it down in writing even if it is just small scenarios.

Ulaz knew Shiro would be good.

The months of gentle training inbetween the arena matches was enough to make the human follow his orders whenever he wanted him to.  
The slow conditioning, the words whispered in his ear whenever he was going under before surgeries, the constant reassuring touches whenever no one else saw, it all culminated into this.  
So when Ulaz made his escape, he brought Shiro with him.  
Ulaz knew Shiro would behave when he was brought before Kolivan and the other Blades. He knew Shiro would be the perfect obedient pet for them.

Shiro was such a good pet. Ulaz made sure to tell him that as he stroked Shiros white tuft, letting Kolivan inspect him, a firm hand on his chin.  
And Kolivan was pleased with Ulaz' efforts. He praised both master and pet, and Ulaz knew Kolivan would want to reward his pet personally.  
So when Kolivan walk off, leash in hand, Ulaz let go of a content sigh and smile as Shiro crawl obediently after their leader.  
Shiro would be good, very good.

\------

Kolivan brings Shiro to his room and gives him a treat. And what a treat! Shiro sucks and licks as Kolivan praises him, and pats his head with care and love when he swallows it all down. Such a good treat Shiro can only beg for more, hazy eyes pleading as he mouths the words.  
Kolivan chuckles at the display of the eager pet and decides a different treat is in order.  
Shiro presents himself obediently at Kolivans command, hands and elbows touching the floor and raising his hips, accepting the fingers entering his body eagerly, rocking his body to meet them, over and over. Moaning sweetly, what could ever be better than this?  
Kolivan asks if he wants more, and he nods.  
An even bigger treat?  
Kolivan lifts him into his lap and lets Shiro ride him. Shiro ghasp and moan as he clings to Kolivans clothes through every movement, every trust of his hips.

It's the best treat he has ever had.

 

Kolivan asks if he wants the other Blades to give him treats as well, because he is such a good pet and should be rewarded. Shiro nods.  
He wants all the treats.  
Kolivan leads him to the common room and he calls for all the Blades to gather. Kolivan tells them how much of a good pet Shiro is and how much he deserve treats.  
And the Blades give them to him.  
They praise him. He is such a good pet! They pat him and strokes his body and hair, and fill him up with every treat he can imagine.  
He takes them all, through licks and pants and praise.

He is the best pet.

 

At the end of the day every Blade has given him all the praise and treats he could wish for and he falls asleep amongst them, Ulaz gently stroking his hair.  
When he wakes up he is in a room of his own, with a bed full of blankets and pillows.  
It's the best bed.  
It is even better when Ulaz sleeps with him, huddled together, the larger man is the best blanket and pillow Shiro could wish for.

 

Shiro is the best pet on the base.  
Everyones favorite.

When the Blades leave they promise him treats when they return. And when they do, Shiro is always waiting for them, prepared and eager.  
He spreads his legs with lidded eyes and let them mount him one by one, let every Blade spend themselves deep inside him, let the stress melt away between the sound of meeting flesh and deep moans. He takes them all and is always ready for more.  
Even Antok the giant warms up to the small human, whispering praise as he mounts the smaller one, giving him his full size. Shiro moan and rocks his body against the big Blade eagerly when he does.  
Shiro enjoys that treat the most.

 

The Blades like to play games.

They seem to like the one were the winner is the one who can make Shiro the loudest. Shiro enjoy that one since he gets many big treats.  
Antok and Kolivans favorite game is the opposite. If Shiro is quiet he is rewarded. Shiro has to pay attention and be good or else he gets no treats. He enjoys it immensily because Shiro is a good pet.

Shiro gets sick once and he pouts when Ulaz tells him he needs to take a break from treats. It helps that every Blade comes by his room and praises him, giving him promises of treats when he gets better.  
Shiro crawls up on his bed and sleeps soundly with that in mind.

 

Shiro is the best pet.

Shiro likes to hang around in the common room. Sometimes the Blades bring him toys and they play with Shiro where everyone can see. How big toys can Shiro take? Big ones. He likes those. He likes to be filled up. The Blades cheer him on as he takes bigger and bigger toys.  
He likes the beads too. They feel so good when they are pulled out. He always beg for more inside him. He wants to be so full.  
Sometimes they tie him up, spreading his legs and exposing his hole for all to see. Usually somewhere everyone walks by, where everyone can give him treats whenever they want. All he needs to do is beg. They always give him treats when he does and Shiro loves it.

Because Shiro is the best pet.

 

Shiro likes to sit in Kolivans lap during meetings. He has to promise to be very good and quiet. Shiro is getting really good at being quiet even when Kolivan strokes him and touches him and gives him treats under the table.  
And when Kolivan has given him all his treats, the other Blades are more than willing to give him theirs under the table too.  
Shiro licks and swallows until all the treats are gone, laying down content waiting for the meeting to end. He knows he will get even more treats then.

Shiro is the best pet and the Blade of Marmora agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets sick!
> 
>  
> 
> A more in depth look at Shiro's sicktime with the Blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really unsure whether to write more and if I wrote more should I add more detail?  
> So this is a bit of an experiment.

Shiro is sick.

Ulaz says it's a human sickness and Shiro needs to rest for a few days. Shiro feels very tired. Ulaz tucks Shiro into the bed in his room, amongst all the blankets and pillows.

It is nice and cosy, but also very boring.

Shiro asks for treats to pass time, but Ulaz says no, Shiro needs to rest.

Shiro disagrees and won't stop begging. Ulaz has to put on his stern face and tell him no until he stops. Shiro answers with pouting, feeling absolutely miserable for himself.

Ulaz can only sigh from his pet’s eagerness.

Shiro digs himself into his nest of blankets and pillows and tries to pass time.

 

The Blades miss Shiro.

They go looking for him, only to be told by Kolivan he is sick and in his room.

One by one they stop by Shiro's room to say hello and tell him how much they miss him. They promise him as many treats he can wish for when he gets better. They pat him and ruffle his hair, some Blades even bring gifts!

Shiro gets a new collar!

It's soft and snug around his neck and Shiro likes the feeling. It feels safe.

It has a loop one can fasten a leash to and the Blades promise they will take him around the whole base to show off his brand new collar when he is healthy again so that everyone can see how such a good pet he is.

They even give him a shiny Marmora sigil tag to hang on the loop to show that he is everyone’s favorite pet.

It makes nice clinking noises every time he moves.

Shiro also gets a super fluffy new blanket which he snuggles up in and a bunch of soft pillows which he places around his bed to make it even more comfy.

The Blades snuggle with him and keeps him warm, wrapping him in tight.

It makes Shiro so happy.

 

Antok comes in last and brings the greatest gift of all.

It is the biggest toy Shiro has ever seen. Long and wide and with bumps and ridges. Antok promises he will help prepare Shiro to take it all when he is healthy again.

But Shiro must promise to be a good pet and listen to Ulaz.

So Shiro listens to both Antok and Ulaz and promises to rest and says bye to all the Blades and snuggles up in Ulaz’ lap.

Shiro falls asleep to Ulaz petting his hair.

  
  


Antok keeps his promise the moment Shiro is back on his feet, and Shiro eagerly presents himself to the large Blade.

Antok fucks him nice and deep to make Shiro relax, loosening him up, before preparing the toy. Another Blade helps lubing up Shiro's hole so he is nice and slick.

Shiro raises his ass expectantly, spreading his legs and Antok chuckles.

Their little pet is so eager.

Shiro moans as the tip of the toy goes in, the head stretching him farther than he ever has experienced before.

Shiro is happy for it feels amazing!

The other Blades cheer him on as he takes inch by inch and his moans echo through the room.

Shiro's hole swallows the whole length of the toy eventually, stomach bulging from it being inside him.

Antok is so proud of their little pet and praises Shiro as much as he can, stroking his hair and rubbing his tummy, feeling the toy inside him.

Shiro groans in delight.

Shiro changes his position and sits down on the toy, securing it to the floor.

Shiro slowly starts to ride the toy and the Blades are mesmerised by the toy going in and out of Shiro's beautifully stretched hole.

Shiro moans and gasps as he is filled over and over again.

The toy brushes so nicely against that small point inside and Shiro just wants all of it.

It does not take long for Shiro to come and he spills himself on the floor below.

Shiro promises to clean it up because he is a good pet. So he slips off the toy and bends over to lick it up.

Antok takes this as an invitation and mounts the smaller pet once again.

Toys are nice, but nothing beats a nice, big and warm galra cock. The best treat there is!

And Shiro moans and begs for more and comes again not long after.

 

Shiro has to clean the floor a lot that day.

 

When they are done, the Blades takes Shiro around the whole base to show off his new collar, the tag clinking with his every move, shiny and new. 

Everyone praises him and he gets many treats on his way.

Shiro is proud because he is the best pet.

  
  


Exhausted but sated, Shiro heads back to his room and snuggles up to Ulaz on the bed. The tall galran is always a nice source of fluffy heat and always allows Shiro close.

Ulaz has to do work on his tablet but he lets Shiro lay on his chest.   
Shiro buries his nose in the tall galrans fur and listens to his heartbeat and Ulaz calm breathing.

It does not take long for Shiro to fall asleep and dream of future days filled with treats and praise.

 

This was Shiro's best day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to write suggestions for more Shiro pet naughtiness in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> It is short, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also feel free to come with suggestions for more pet Shiro related naughtyness.


End file.
